


[授翻][Kingsman]Not a Gentleman 绅士非我

by matchaicecreamholic



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchaicecreamholic/pseuds/matchaicecreamholic
Summary: Harry Hart并非一名绅士。





	[授翻][Kingsman]Not a Gentleman 绅士非我

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not a Gentleman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3989248) by [Krissielee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krissielee/pseuds/Krissielee). 



> 这里是原作者的话：
> 
> 梗来自kink meme：Harry喜欢一些根本没人想到他会喜欢的东西。比如他喜欢吃快餐、看真人秀、听摇滚乐。讲真他他妈根本不在乎古典乐、上等葡萄酒或者自己是否遵循了餐桌礼仪。他认为这些对成为一个有教养的绅士毫无帮助。

Harry并非一名绅士。

 

好吧，他 **是** 。他主张得体举止，信仰骑士精神，会根据不同场合选择合适的着装。但也就是这些了。

 

他从来不屑那些大多数人说的如何造就一个绅士的屁话：他烦透了和人讨论艺术，即便Merlin说，歌剧之所以成为如此优秀的艺术，就是因为有《托斯卡》这个至高典范的存在，Harry还是认为那就是堆垃圾。唯一的优点就是所有角色剧终时都死了，感谢上帝他不用再被他们折磨。他更喜欢听摇滚乐，幸运的是他家有装隔音，这样达布尼太太，一个住在他隔壁的古怪老妇人，对任何人事物都喋喋不休——反正在她嘴里都一样糟——就不会听到他正跟着AC/DC乐队的音乐唱歌。

 

他知道如何正确使用那些包括了七把餐刀的餐具，只根据一道菜的样子就能精准猜出它的滋味。但如果可以选择，他宁愿去街角的汉堡店，要用手，还要吃得狼吞虎咽。他还会舔手指。反正就算用上餐叉一个人也不会瞬间变成一名绅士。

 

他也不看新闻，他是说，为什么要看呢，那些令人发指的事他平时已经看得够多了。他在任务里见过无数污糟，每周都要和社会渣滓打交道——他已经以各种常人难以想象的方式切身体会过世上最险恶的人性，杀人或者几近被杀的次数多到他都数不过来了。对Harry来说，看新闻等于工作。不，如果他有得选，他会看《老大哥（英国版）》或者《学徒》*。尽管他不会承认自己喜欢看， 相反，他知道自己看的还是社会渣滓，但是至少他们制造的血腥要少得多的多。

 

他会为身后的人扶门，因为这只是基本的礼貌。就像他也会说“谢谢”“请”，这样做也不比其他行为更绅士。他穿西装是因为舒适，定制西服就像是他的安全毯，而且做工考究的西装比其他任何衣物都要合身，比穿睡衣更令他惬意。

 

Harry永远不会承认他其实不太关心葡萄酒，即使他可以只根据一瓶好酒的色泽鉴定它的年份，啜饮前就能在脑海里悉数这款酒香的一系列特性。毕竟他有一次做卧底时，成功地将自己伪装成了世界级酒侍。但要是在酒吧里，他更愿意喝一品脱吉尼斯黑啤酒，或者他能买到的最便宜的麦芽酒。那里的人不像红酒圈的，没有那么多可笑的传统。

 

总之，Harry Hart并非一名绅士。当他独自在家时，他甚至会喝那种纸盒装的牛奶。他一直希望自己钱包里的英镑能用来做一些比给门童小费更有意思的事。

 

但是，当Harry看到Eggsy Unwin是如何仰望自己并模仿他的举止时，他觉得自己也许应该试着表现得如同一名绅士，即使Merlin总是拿这位年轻的“另一个Harry Hart”取笑他。因此Harry开始站得比之前更笔挺，他向男孩展示怎样系一个蝶形领结，并承诺教导他如何将自身的傲慢转变为亲切有礼。

 

也许成为一名绅士对Harry Hart来说也不是做不到的事。

 

 

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> *《学徒》就是川普主持的那档商业真人秀
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to the author and her awesome work.


End file.
